Legolas' Coming of Age Story
by Annungil
Summary: Legolas/OC. OC happens to be Haldir's daughter. Set before the Lord of the Rings, Legolas is still young, his skill undeveloped, and his character: immature. He falls in love with the OC and quickly realizes that she will not tolerate such immaturity.
1. Lorien

Disclaimer: All characters, songs, races and places of Middle-Earth are property of J.R.R. Tolkien. Annûngil, Celebithil and Malliavas belong to me.  
  
Please note: I tried not to make this a Mary-Sue. My last fanfiction was, and I was horribly unsatisfied with it. Forgive me if this becomes one. Reviews are always welcome, as I am always looking to improve my writing/grammar/style. I swear this gets more interesting! It's only the first chapter, after all. Legolas is coming. don't worry. As you may have noticed, my author name is Annungil, and the OC's name is Annûngil. I am not implying that I am in this story; I just liked the name and was reluctant to find another one. Also, I am not so madly in love with Legolas anymore, unlike when I wrote my first fanfiction. So it is not ME that's in this story! Oh yeah, one more thing- I'm not quite sure what to call it now, so I'm just going to call it this (temporarily):  
Legolas' Coming of Age Story  
Chapter 1  
  
Haldir of Lorien was a picture of smug content as he looked down to the practice courts from his balcony. He was watching his daughter, Annûngil practicing her archery. His daughter had not yet come-of-age; therefore she was still quite small. But despite her height, she was still practicing doggedly with a bow almost as tall as she was. The similarity in height would have been laughable if Annûngil wasn't wearing the same expression on her face that Haldir often wore. The one which was Haldir at his most impassive, but with the ever-present air of aloofness.  
  
As Haldir continued to watch his daughter, he was aware of another elf entering the room. He turned around and saw his brother Orophin approaching the balcony. They acknowledged each other, and Orophin walked over beside Haldir to see what his older brother had been watching. When Orophin noticed his niece shooting, he nodded approvingly. She was doing quite well at her lessons, and there was no better teacher in Lorien than Haldir.  
  
Suddenly, Orophin spoke, shattering the air of pensiveness in the room. "Lord Celeborn and the Lady of the Wood need to speak to you."  
  
Haldir looked puzzled for an instant, but it disappeared in the next. He simply nodded and replied, "I will go speak to them now." Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Orophin remained standing on the balcony, watching Annûngil practice diligently. Then he called down to her, "Annûngil!" Annûngil stopped, her hand still reaching for an arrow in her quiver and looked up. She recognized Orophin and smiled.  
  
"Uncle! Suilad! [Greetings]"  
  
"Greetings. Today your father cannot give you your sword lesson, so I shall teach you instead. Please, go fetch your sword and we will begin."  
  
Annûngil looked pleased, and then dashed up the ladder that hung from her family's mallorn tree, and into her room. She paused for a moment, and then the voice of Galadriel resonated in her head. "Daughter of Haldir, a change will soon come in your life. Enjoy the last few days spent in Lorien, as you will be leaving soon."  
  
Haldir walked quickly through the halls upon the greatest mallorn tree to the dwelling of Celeborn and Galadriel. He reached the entrance hall, and stood before the stairs respectfully as the Lord and Lady of Lorien descended. Celeborn was the first to speak. "Haldir, you are being summoned to Mirkwood, as Thranduil King wishes you to train the young elves who have not yet come of age, in the matters of woodland lore and weaponry."  
  
"This indeed is a great honor," replied Haldir, his eyes flicking once at the messenger from Mirkwood. "Although I am unsure of why I am summoned. After all, there are many elves in Mirkwood who are quite capable of teaching as I do. and many who are better."  
  
There was a hint of a smile of Celeborn's face as Haldir paid the slight complement to Mirkwood warriors. He knew how proud Haldir could be, and to complement another was no insignificant thing. It had certainly made the messenger relax, and he no longer seemed doubtful of going to Lorien to seek aid. Celeborn said to Haldir, "It seems that all capable teachers in Mirkwood have other things to take care of. Many have been given children[1] others are seeking ways to refine skills in areas other than in combat."  
  
"I accept the position." But even as Haldir gave his answer, he was plagued by a series of questions. When would he have to leave? Would he have to travel by himself? If he did, who would take care of his children? He suppressed his questions, making sure his conflicting emotions remained hidden under his veil of indifference. Faint laughter from Galadriel sounded in his head. She had read his thoughts and sensed his questions.  
  
"You will leave in three days with Malliavas[2] You will spend no less than a year at Mirkwood, so therefore you must bring your family with you; Celebithil[3] and Annûngil[4]." Said Galadriel, in reply to his thoughts.  
  
"Indeed it would be good for Celebithil to be exposed to more elven ladies of his age," agreed Celeborn. "As he will be looking for a wife soon. And Annûngil will have the opportunity to learn more of the other arts, like poetry and song writing. One day our lives will not include battle."  
  
Haldir bowed, and took his leave of the Lord and Lady. As he headed back toward his housing, he wondered how much the change would affect his family.  
  
[1] - Elves did not say they "had a baby," they said "a baby is given to us."  
  
[2] - A name, meaning "Gold Autumn"  
  
[3] - Annûngil's brother, meaning "Silver Moon"  
  
[4] - Her name means "Sunset Star" 


	2. Anduin

Blah. I must be the only person to have 12 reviews, but when you search for my story it says I only have 4. How messed.  
  
Haha. yay! Second chapter is up! I hope it's just as good as the second chapter. O_O; somehow I doubt that because I was alternating between homework and fanfiction. and the fact that I wrote it in day. Oh yeah, and we have a week long break coming up in two days too. so plenty of time to write. ^^ Forgive me if this chapter's not satisfactory. I never know how to end the chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To her, Lothlorien had always been beautiful. Yet today, the realm's beauty seemed enhanced. She wondered if it was because of dawn's light, or maybe because this was her final look at her old home for many years, or possibly for only a few. Annûngil turned her back from the forest of giant mallorn trees and faced the river Anduin. What lay beyond, she did not know, for children were not allowed past the borders of Lorien. To wander was to be victim to orcs, and the elves did not dare risk their young ones to such fearsome beasts. Any child who was discovered to have broken this rule was immediately sent to their uncle for disciplining[1].  
  
A feeling of content washed over Annûngil. She was going to a new place! She was going to see new people, and new things! She could have adventures with new children, and the new friends she would make. And even if things did not turn out perfectly, she still had her father to be with, and her older brother too.  
  
Several days went by, and their journey was mostly uneventful. Malliavas was always conversing with Haldir, telling him about Mirkwood, their homes, their King. Annûngil was left with only Celebithil to talk to, who had not traveled beyond the borders before, even though he had just come of age. When they started out, the two siblings rode in silence, marveling at their surroundings. Then Celebithil began pointing out the differences between the marshes and Lothlorien, and so the two chatted on the lines of that topic.  
  
On the third day, the group of elves had crossed the River Anduin to the hilly grasslands with no mishaps, besides four disgruntled and sodden horses. As they stopped for the night, Haldir sensed something in the air. He scanned the horizon warily, and didn't mention anything to Malliavas. "He has probably felt it too," thought Haldir. "But we shouldn't mention it to the children." He still thought of Celebithil as a child, even though he had just come of age. "I don't want them to worry unnecessarily." Finished Haldir. So Haldir acted no different that night, with the exception of a very thorough weaponry check: that his sword was still sharp and his quivers full.  
  
It was dusk of the fourth day, and Haldir knew. He shot a look at Malliavas, who nodded affirmatively. They were much closer now, this Haldir knew. He did not know if or when they would choose to attack, but he sensed that they would not have to wait much longer. Then Haldir called softly, "Celebithil, Annûngil."  
  
They both turned to him and said, "Yes, Father?"  
  
"I want you two to be very alert. I have smelled the foul reek of orcs in the air, and I'm sure they will try and attack our small company. Keep your bows at hand and do not be afraid."  
  
Both siblings nodded. "Yes, Father."  
  
"If they should attack," continued Haldir. "Annûngil must stay in the middle."  
  
Again they nodded, Annûngil's nervousness showing, even though she tried to contain it under a mask of unconcern. Celebithil looked eager, and a cold ruthlessness had entered his eyes. This would be his third encounter with those creatures. He hated orcs with a passion, and it was because of them that his mother had left these shores early.  
  
They rode on in the dark warily, expecting an attack behind every bend, from every shadow. But none came. Suddenly, Malliavas hissed, "Yrch[2]." Swiftly, all the elves halted and strung their bows. Haldir was the first to loose a shot, his arrow causing a hideous screech from a downed orc. Malliavas and Celebithil, too, shot. Their arrows found their targets.  
  
Annûngil shook with fright. Her many years of training had not prepared her for this. They had not readied her for the frightful repulsiveness of the orcs, or their horrible stench. Her training had consisted of shooting at targets, not real live creatures. She tried to crush her nervousness inside of her, but she felt it engulfing her. Reaching quickly for an arrow and fitting it into her bow, she prayed that her shaking hands would not cause her to miss her target. She selected an orc, and shot. A second later, her arrow had sunk deeply into the forehead of the orc.  
  
As he collapsed to the ground, uttering shrieks of agony, Annûngil felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Never before had she taken the life of another. She stared in horror at the other dead and dying creatures. Was that how all life ended? In pain? What did it feel like to die?[3] She gulped and fought another wave of nausea. She looked around quickly and realized that her father and brother were still fighting.  
  
At first Haldir had used his horse's height to his advantage. It was just a matter of leaning a little out of the saddle and beheading the nearest orc with his sword. He soon grasped that this tactic was much too slow; many orcs were starting to slip through his guard, dangerously close to Annûngil. Then he tried running his horse into the orcs. They were all either knocked down and trampled upon by his steed, or scored by his sword.  
  
Malliavas started off using his bow, but there were too many orcs. They had threatened to overrun him, so Malliavas had leapt skillfully off his horse, pulled out his two long knives and went into action.  
  
Annûngil was watching her brother fight. He was doing quite well, fighting with ruthlessness that surprised her. Every so often, a few would slip past him and she would pick them off with her bow. She was feeling better about this. carnage. This slaughter.  
  
Later, Haldir stopped, and took in his surroundings. The orcs were dead, and the ones who had not died had run. He looked at Annûngil, and saw that she seemed sick, which was due to the experience of her first battle. Celebithil seemed to be holding in pain, and Malliavas looked like he had just gone for a stroll in the woods.  
  
Haldir approached Annûngil and said, "You have seen your first battle. How do you feel, daughter?"  
  
To this Annûngil replied, "Sick, Father. Who knew a mortal life could be so terrible?"  
  
Celebithil approached them holding his arm. Blood ran down his face from a gash on his cheek. He took his hand from his arm and showed his father another deep wound. Haldir smiled at the triumphant look in his son's eyes and said, "And you thought our journey would be boring." Then he pulled some binding out of a pack attached to his horse and started binding the wound. "You'll have to get these checked when we reach Mirkwood," he continued, and wiped the blood off Celebithil's face.  
  
Malliavas approached. "Orcish filth." he mumbled when he saw the wounds. Then turning to Haldir he said, "We are only a few days away from the house of Thranduil. if we travel quick. He will be expecting us in two days. When we reach the borders of Mirkwood, some of my kin will be there waiting for us. With luck, we won't be delayed any longer by battles."  
  
Haldir again checked that his children were fine and unhurt. "Then let us be on our way."  
  
[1] - Parents did not disciple their children. It was their relatives who had the right to choose and to administer what they thought was the right punishment.  
  
[2] - Elvish for orc  
  
[3] - Remember that elves are immortal. 


	3. Mirkwood

Sorry it took so long. I just wasn't feeling any inspiration. One thing I've noticed which is rather annoying is that my "dot dot dots" don't show up. Grrr. So the last chapter said "the. carnage." Instead of "the dot dot dot carnage" Uhm yeah, anyways, here it is. ^^; The long awaited:

**Chapter 3**

Haldir of Lorien was riding very swiftly towards the borders of Mirkwood, along with his family: Annûngil and Celebithil. As Mirkwood loomed before them, the travelers slowed their horses for a cool down by walking leisurely toward the forest. Malliavas, the messenger, smiled and laughed, "Let us see if my kin have noticed our presence yet. How about trying the song about Elbereth Gilthoniel?"

His companions nodded. Singing and waiting for a response was all in good fun. They knew the song; it was a well known, and a good traveling song. They sang, "

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!__  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!__  
O Light to us that wander here__  
Amid the world of woven trees!_

_  
Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!__  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!__  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee__  
In a far land beyond the Sea._

_  
O stars that in the Sunless Year__  
With shining hand by her were sown,__  
In windy fields now bright and clear__  
We see your silver blossom blown! ."_

Then they paused and waited for an answer. Sure enough, a couple fine voices replied with the last part of the song.

_"O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!__  
We still remember, we who dwell,__  
In this far land beneath the trees,__  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas." _

Malliavas, again, smiled and he lead his companions into the forest, where they were welcomed by three tall and fair Mirkwood elves, bearing much resemblance to Malliavas. They bowed and spoke, "Welcome to the realm of Thranduil."

Legolas of Mirkwood was perched in a tree, on a branch that stood very high from the ground. He smiled to himself, and happily munched on his spoils from the kitchen: a few sweets and bread dipped in honey. He had stolen it from under the very nose of the pompous head cook, who, enraged, had yelled at the retreating figure of the prince that he would spoil his appetite for tonight's feast. But, the cook had let the mischievous prince go. He was used to it. Legolas was always going around doing things like that, and always getting into mischief.

Today was no exception. Legolas hated dressing like royalty for "special occasions" such as a welcoming feast for guests from other realms. The other reason he was hiding in the tree was so that his father wouldn't be able to find him, and force him into boiling dress clothes, and a cumbersome crown.

The prince grimaced when he heard his father bellow his name. He saw his father, all 6'5" of him, storm out into the garden and grumble, "Where is that boy? Haldir and Malliavas could be here at any time, and Legolas still has to get ready."

Legolas winced again when he heard the voice of his older brother, who was heir to the crown, call out, "What is it, father? Is Legolas being a brat again?" Legolas groaned. If his brother joined the search, he would surely be forced to go to the feast. His brother always found Legolas' many hiding places.

The King replied, "Indeed he is. Our cook told us that he's probably hiding and ruining his appetite for the feast right now." The King sighed. "He always did hate wearing appropriate clothes for welcome feasts."

Legolas' brother laughed. "My dear brother didn't pick as near of a clever spot as he usually does. I know where he is." And sure enough, Berensil[1] pointed up the oak tree near his balcony to the exact branch the young prince was sitting in.

Thranduil looked up, spotted his son and roared, "LEGOLAS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! OUR GUESTS COULD ARRIVE AT ANY MINUTE, AND WE MUST GO AND BE PREPARED TO MEET THEM."

Legolas hesitated, and then reluctantly started to climb down. He didn't dare disobey his father when he gave a direct order. And besides, Thranduil was famous for his quick temper.

The prince grumbled the entire time Thranduil hurried him toward his room. He fumed quietly as he changed into appropriate clothes, and when the crown was placed onto his head, he sighed in defeat.

With that done, Thranduil walked swiftly off toward the gates, where he would welcome Haldir into Mirkwood. From there, they would walk to the Great Hall for a welcome feast.

All who saw the royal family walking to the gates laughed to themselves. They saw Legolas meekly following his father, and it was apparent that he had been much chastened by his father for hiding. They nodded among themselves. It was about time the young prince started acting more like an adult. After all, Legolas was a few years from coming of age.

When Thranduil reached the gates facing the Southwest, he was immediately hailed by the border-guards. They told him that Haldir and the messenger Malliavas were very close now. They would be here in a matter of moments.

Thranduil sighed inwardly in relief. He had not missed Haldir, and so Haldir would not have to know about Legolas' immature game of hide-and-seek. As they waited, Thranduil let his thoughts wander. He wondered if Haldir could enflame a passion in Legolas for fighting or archery, like he himself had had when he had come of age. Berensil had shown little of it. He was alike his mother in manner, yet like his father in appearance. His mother had been a peaceful person, with a perfect Queenly manner, so Thranduil was sure that Berensil would make an ideal King one day. Legolas, on the other hand, had inherited his father's adventurous spirit but his mother's looks. So adventurous was Legolas' spirit that he hardly cared to practice fighting. He often ran off to make trouble, and never really concentrated hard on his studies. Thranduil hoped that Haldir would evoke a sense of discipline in Legolas, considering how serious the elf from Lorien took everything.

Suddenly, Thranduil noticed a party approaching. They were walking on the path towards the gate, and as the King looked closer, he recognized Malliavas' face, and saw the indifferent look on another elf's face. That one had to be Haldir.

When the party had reached the gates, Thranduil King walked toward them, bowed and said, "Welcome to Mirkwood, Haldir of Lorien."

Haldir bowed back and said, "Hail, Thranduil King. We thank you for your hospitality." Then Haldir turned and beckoned toward his children. They bowed at the King and Haldir said, "This is my eldest son, Celebithil and my daughter Annûngil." 

Thranduil nodded, and said, "Welcome to Mirkwood, Celebithil and Annûngil of Lorien." As he said those words, he was struck by how much Celebithil resembled Gil-galad, the last High King of the Elves who had died the night Sauron was defeated.

Legolas was also studying the elves from Lorien, and as his brother Berensil stepped forward to welcome them, Legolas was very aware of the one called Annûngil. He studied her and thought that she was strangely alluring, in a secretive and standoffish way that was very much like her father. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair with random blond streaks complemented her eyes. They were amber.

Legolas realized that it was his turn to greet the travelers. He stepped forward and spoke, "Welcome, Haldir and Celebithil of Lorien." Then he turned toward Annûngil and said, "_Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo[2], _Annûngil_._

Annûngil of Lorien accidentally let a startled look slide past her mask of unconcern. Her family, and Legolas' family all looked unsure of what to say next. They seemed as startled as she was. Never had Legolas been this sincere!

King Thranduil tried to draw attention away from his son's strange behavior by saying, "We thank you for coming, Haldir. Please, follow me and we will feast in your honor."

Once again… all songs were written, and belong to J.R.R Tolkien…

No book ever mentioned that Legolas had an older brother; I made him up. So Berensil belongs to me.

[1] – Legolas' elder brother, the Crown Prince. His name means Brave Moon.

[2] – A star shines on the hour of our meeting


	4. AN Thank You

***Updated- added more reviewers to hug =P***

First of all, before I post chapter 4, I'd just like to take the time to thank my reviewers. ^^ You guys mean a lot to me. I like reviews. Annnddd… you've all really helped me continue, because I never thought my writing was any good cause all my friends' writing are quite totally awesome. THANK YOU AGAIN MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!! I'm going to hug all of you individually! hugs…:

-kiki-0303

-RideofwithShadowfaX

-crouching-dragon

-Kaze Yurei

-VladimirsAngel

-daw the minstrel

-Lady of Legolas

-nObOdY

-Lady Tremere

-bunny queen

-XxDarkGoddessxX

-Thalionoriel/Niena

-MorganLaFay

-Janet

-Willow Myst

-Akuryu Skadi

-Faddie (hah fadark)

-Ayla Greenleaf

-LegolasLuver123

-Your Irish Child

-blue jeans baby

/hug

^_^ Whee… I love you all.

Once again, SORRY it took so long, but I've been stressed. And… I sort of forgot about this fic due to current events… and schoolwork… and… improving saxophone… and… changing church… and… I think that's about it. end excuses But I think it's time to finish chapter 4 now. Haha… I've only finished about 1½ pages of chapter 4, over the course of like a month. I'm not quite inspired and I'm not sure how to introduce Annûngil, Celebithil, and Haldir to Mirkwood. As in how they get to know the darn place. So annoyingly complicated. But I'm getting toward 2 pages. Chapter 4 might be posted at the end of the day. Hopefully before I watch the Oscars. GO LoTR! =P


	5. Forest Paths

hugs reviewers again

Wah. I was going to updated a while ago, but I decided I didn't want to introduce a new character in every chapter, and I replaced a new character with an old one: Berensil. ^^ Anyways, geez I have a lot of homework. But I was feeling inspired (I know finally, huh?) so I decided 'screw homework, let me write.' Ok! Chapter 4!

Are you supposed to put on of these in every chapter? ^^; Disclaimer: All characters, songs, races and places of Middle-Earth belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Annûngil, Celebithil, Berensil, and the horse Quicksilver belong to me.

**Chapter 4**

Annûngil woke with the sun shining brightly on her face. She squinted her eyes from the sunlight, then sat up and looked around an unfamiliar room. It was a nice room; spacious and homey and perched up high in a rowan tree. It was very much like her old dwelling, and Annûngil remembered Lothlórien with a pang of homesickness that was quickly pushed away. 

Haldir's daughter thought back to last night's feast. Her family had been introduced, and had been warmly received by her Mirkwood hosts. The food had been delicious, and it made her feel like she had fully recovered from the trek from Lorien. The feast had lasted deep into the night, with many people introducing themselves to her, and with many songs sung.

Then, her brother Celebithil walked into her room, still yawning sleepily and shaking the sleep from his body. He said, "Ah… you're finally up! Dear sister, did you know that it is already midday? King Thranduil has sent us a guide to take us to lunch, then to show us around Mirkwood."

Annûngil got out of bed, and then went to her wardrobe. "Alright brother, I just need to change and braid my hair. I'll be right out." she replied.

Celebithil warned her sister to hurry, as the King had sent his own son to be their guide, and it would be bad manners to keep him waiting any longer.

A few minutes later, Annûngil had walked down the stairs from her new house and found herself in a small, but charming garden. She saw her brother sitting on a bench and chatting amiably with the Crown Prince, Berensil. She walked up to them and Celebithil stood up and said, "Annûngil, you should remember Berensil. He is King Thranduil's eldest."

Annûngil nodded and bowed at Berensil. Then she said, "It is an honor to meet again, highness."

Berensil stood, and said formally, "Suliad[1], Annûngil." Then he smiled winningly at her. "I've already told Celebithil not bother with the 'highness' titles. I get it from everyone else in Mirkwood already, and seeing as you're the King's honored guests, and _Haldir_," he stressed the noun. "…'s children, just Berensil is most sufficient."

Annûngil and Celebithil smiled. "I guess we're going to be friends then," laughed Celebithil.

"That's right," nodded Berensil. "Friends." Then he clasped the shoulders of the two siblings affectionately.

Annûngil and Celebithil then set off after Berensil, toward the dining hall for a late breakfast. Both were content, as they had made a good friend on their first morning in Mirkwood.

After Celebithil and Annûngil had dined, Berensil informed them that their father, Haldir, was out riding with _his_ father, familiarizing himself with the borders of Mirkwood again. He also suggested that they themselves rode out, so that Celebithil would get to know where he would guard later for his appointed shifts, and also so that Annûngil would not accidentally stray past the borders, resulting in punishment.

The trio walked toward one of the many stables in Mirkwood, where the King's, his relatives, and his guests' horses were kept. Annûngil greeted her horse, Quicksilver, and murmured comforting words of praise to him as her brother did the same to his horse. They then led their horses outside, and leapt swiftly and agilely onto their mount's backs, and took off toward a forest path, with Berensil riding expertly in the lead.

At first Celebithil and Annûngil were silent, absorbing in important landmarks that dotted the border of Thranduil. Every creek, unusual tree, or rock formation could prove as a memorable landmark for newcomers. They suddenly noticed that they had come to a fork in the path, and that Berensil was heading down the right branch, so they hastened to follow. They halted in front of a small watch house, built on top of a beech tree, which blended into the surrounding forest. Berensil called up a greeting, and the sentries returned the greeting.

Berensil then turned to Celebithil, and told him that this was where his shift would begin in a few days. He also told Celebithil and Annûngil to always call a greeting to the elves in the watch house, as the sentries might mistake them for Orcs (though it was highly unlikely).

Annûngil and Celebithil finished familiarizing themselves with the forest of Mirkwood, so Berensil lead them toward the dining hall, for dinner. As they put their horses in the stables, Berensil informed Annûngil that her lessons with other elves her age started tomorrow. Her father would take her to the practice courts in the morning.

Haldir and Thranduil King were seated Thranduil's study. Thranduil was talking with Haldir, outlining what he wanted the children of Mirkwood to learn from Haldir. Then he came to the topic of his own youngest son, Legolas.

"I'm sure he has the capabilities of being a great warrior," sighed the King. "He just doesn't have the concentration, or maybe he lacks inspiration… to study the fighting arts." He paused. "I think I spoiled him too much, and did not force him to do anything as a child. I gave him too much free reign. And since he's the prince, our people could not go around telling me how bratty he was to me, so I guess I never realized until… we tried to teach him archery." Thranduil turned took his eyes from the ceiling, and turned them toward Haldir, who remained emotionless. "Tell me you can evoke a sense of discipline in him."

Haldir thought. Suddenly, he turned toward Thranduil, his eyes showing a hint of a smile. "Who wills, can. Who tries, does." He said. "I know what to do," he finished.

[1] – Elvish for "Greetings"

Hah! FINALLY DONE!! cheers and is happy the next chapter will be their first lesson. Once again sorry this chapter took so long. But once I changed a few things, it all fit together, and I knew what to write. I hope this chapter is as satisfactory as the others. =P please tell me what I can improve if it's not. Oh! And someone suggest me a better horse name than QUICKSILVER .

Oh! And for those of you who are confused… here's a chart of names, and how they link together.

Dedicated to Deb, my silly best friend.

Haldir- the first elf we hear about Chapter 1. Skilled warrior, father of Annûngil and Celebithil.

Annûngil – Haldir's youngest daughter. Skilled at weapons. First time in battle in chapter 2.

Celebithil – Haldir's eldest son. Skilled at weapons. Detests orcs, as they caused his mother to leave middle-earth.

Celeborn – Lord of Lorien. Galadriel's spouse. Wisest elf in middle-earth.

Galadriel – Lady of Lorien. Beautiful and wise, as well. Celeborn's wife. Holds one of the great rings. Gifted because she can speak inside of people's heads.

Malliavas – messenger from Mirkwood. Guides Haldir, Annûngil and Celebithil from Lorien to Mirkwood.

Legolas – Oh come on. Shoot me if you don't know who that is!

Thranduil – Legolas' father. King of Mirkwood. Tall (huge!) muscular, and kingly.

Berensil – Legolas' older brother, Thranduil's eldest son, and heir to the throne.

Elbereth Gilthoniel – Elvish name for one of the Valar, who created the stars.


	6. Training Grounds

Hi! I know it's been awhile. I've been busy with school and such. BUT! I've gotten back into the swing of things… back into the LoTR faze since TTT:EE DVD came out, and RoTK is less than a month away! ^_^

And since many of you asked how old Annungil is… she's a little less than 50 years old. Elves "come-of-age" and marry soon after hitting 50. Oh, and both Berensil and Celebithil have passed 50. Celebithil is looking for a wife, but Berensil is engaged. Elves basically are engaged for 1 year before they get married.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien, except the names Celebithil, Berensil, and Annungil. But I made those names up using Tolkien's language, so… everything belongs to him anyway. ^_^;

Chapter 5 

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, stood looking bored during the first archery lesson with his age-mates' new teacher. He ignored the icy stares his teacher, Haldir of Lorien, was shooting him. Glares that would have stopped avalanches in their tracks. The prince continued to stare off into the forest, wondering when the class would be over so that he could go play with his friends. "And maybe," thought Legolas, "maybe we can entice Annungil into making mischief with us…"

Haldir was smoldering under his mask devoid of emotion. He had chosen his daughter, who was more experienced than her age-mates, to demonstrate for the class the beginners' stances. He noticed that the prince, who needed (in his opinion) the most help, was laughing amongst his friends, and _not paying attention_. Haldir made up his mind, and spoke, "Legolas, would you like to demonstrate beginning stance 1?"

Legolas flushed as he stood up and picked up his bow. And to Haldir's surprise, the prince demonstrated it perfectly. Haldir raised and eyebrow and said, "And stance 2?"

Again, Legolas demonstrated without flaw.

"Not bad," acquiesced Haldir. "Sit down." And he thought to himself, "He may be a brat, but he is not stupid… and he has some natural talent."

As Legolas sat down, he smirked at Annungil. She stared back coolly and whispered, "Father, it appears that everyone here can demonstrate the stances adequately. Perhaps we should move on to shooting."

Haldir nodded, understanding what his daughter was implying. "Class, Annungil will now demonstrate how to shoot from a standing position. If you demonstrate that adequately, we may move onto how to shoot while moving."

Legolas sighed a classic spoiled-prince "This is boring" sigh. Legolas mechanically strung his bow, aimed at the target and shot. And again, and again. The prince was now royally bored. His father had already taught him beginning archery, as well as swordsmanship. But the prince could not understand why archery was so boring while wielding swords was so much more exciting.

Legolas stopped firing and said, "Haldir, why are we still doing beginner's archery? All of us have _already_ been taught this."

"It is not your place to question the teacher, Prince Legolas," replied Haldir coolly.

Then Annungil spoke, "He is only making sure you know the beginning stances. The beginning sets a foundation for the advanced."

The class sullenly went back to shooting the stationary targets. Annungil eyed Legolas, and Haldir eyed the sky.

"It seems that we are out of time for today," stated Haldir. "Annungil, show them an advanced move to give them a taste of what is to come."

Annungil smiled. "I saw my brother do this when we encountered orcs on the road to Mirkwood." She whipped 2 arrows from her quiver, set them on her bow and released them. A second later, 2 arrows were quivering in the centers of 2 different targets.

Legolas' age-mates stared in awe, and left the training grounds chattering amongst themselves about the next day's lesson, and when they would be learning those moves.

Legolas stayed behind. He watched as Annungil told her father that she would stay and practice a little longer. When Haldir had left, the prince approached her and said, "Greetings. May I practice with you?"

She looked at him, and to his amazement, she smiled. "Of course," she replied.

Her response seemed to break the ice between them. "I really like how you shot with 2 arrows," said the prince enthusiastically. "Can you teach me how?"

Haldir watched the pair chat amiably and start to practice. When Legolas asked Haldir's daughter if she'd play with him and his friends later, she accepted. Having seen enough, the elf from Lorien smiled to himself, and walked off to find King Thranduil.

Whew. Done. I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, but I put it in to show the transformation of Legolas' emotions. From being bored of archery and fond of swords, to willing to practice archery, when before he would not sit still and learn. Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating sooner than you'd think! =)


End file.
